Seven Days with You
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: "If it weren't for saving Daein, Micaiah wasn't sure if the idea of drowning was one she could've refused." When Micaiah and Jarod wash up on an unknown area in Daein together, hell is sure to rise as they are forced to work together and find their way back to their friends... that is, if they don't kill each other first. MxJ
1. Ironic Situations are Ironic

**Hey, guys! Before I start...**

**This fanfic was inspired by Valorous Roland and his story, 'Centennial,' feeding me plot bunnies for this crazy pairing!**

**(Seriously, check it out; it has potential. :3) **

**Who knows, depending how this turns out, JarodxMicaiah could become a pairing to obsess over for a while... it's hells lot more interesting than Sothe angsting over every little thing that happens to her, at least. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**1: Ironic Situations are Ironic**

"Micaiah, to your right!"

The girl casted Thani at Leonardo's warning, managing to rid an incoming Begnion horseman in a flash of light. The steed stumbled to the ground, the fall breaking its rider's neck.

Micaiah gave a quick nod of thanks to the archer before assisting Edward with an armored knight not far ahead.

The Dawn Brigade had just exited the forest path to be caught up in a rare ambush by Begnion troops, Jarod himself leading the charge. The path held minimal amount of hedges for the members to hide themselves in, making Laura spend much time healing her friends.

Amidst the chaos of battle around Micaiah, Jarod stepped forward with his spear, sneering. "Hmph. I've finally got you now, Priestess. Now that all your friends are occupied... I believe I'll start by taking that pretty, silver head of yours."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Her eyes narrowed, hand glowing in the start of a spell. "Though I welcome you to try, it will result in someone else's end; yours."

"Just try it, Witch! I'll crush you _and_ your country's pathetic hopes!"

Jarod charged, spear out; Micaiah casted Thani once more but unlike his men, the halberdier was ready.

Raising his shield against the blow, he continued on with his assault. Surprised, Micaiah just managed to dodge the thrust.

Seeing this, Sothe rushed to her rescue until a couple of soldiers blocked his way. "You aren't getting past us!"

"Micaiah-!" Dagger engaged with lance. "Damn it!"

The other members were too busy fending off their own attackers as Micaiah continued in her struggle against Jarod. The two exchanged blows readily, occasionally retreating to heal.

So occupied in their duel, neither of them noticed they were heading for a cliff. Leonardo did however, taking aim while Edward covered him.

As the maiden took a step back to evade a spear to the neck, the sole of her boot was just at the edge, causing a few rocks to tumble down the cliff. She immediately froze, not daring to turn around as a steel lance was aimed at her jugular.

"Any last words, Witch?"

Jarod's eyes shone in cruel delight, even as his shoulder bled from an earlier strike.

Leonardo gritted from afar. 'Not if I can help-!'

"Oof!"

As he let the arrow fly, a blow from a fighter made Aran stumble into the archer's arm at the last second, diverting its course.

Instead of hitting Jarod in the head, it flew into his lance arm. As the man grimaced at the sudden pain, Micaiah took the chance to let her spell fly.

Reacting quickly, Jarod ducked. Though it missed him, it brightened the area intensely, making the halberdier shield his eyes with a curse. Stumbling to the side, he felt his foot meet air and off the cliff.

Tumbling down with a yell, he blindly grabbed the closest thing to him; which turned out to be Micaiah's ankle.

Dragging her down with him, they fell screaming into the raging waters below.

"MICAIAH!" The Dawn Brigade chorused in a panic, finishing off the stupefied Begnion troops before rushing to where she once was.

Peering down frantically, all that greeted them was the distant roar of the rapids and Sothe's yell of despair.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'...Ungh...'

Micaiah's consciousness slowly returned to her, as well as the sound of rushing water. Clutching her pounding head, her vision gradually came to focus as the girl found herself lying on a rocky shore, soaked.

Though sore, the girl didn't feel any apparent injuries.

'What happened... ah!'

It all came to her at once; Jarod, the fight, stray arrow, falling...

She gave a quiet groan, sitting up. "Where... am I..."

"Someplace I should've left a long time ago."

Jarod stood leaning against a trunk of the nearby trees, relatively dry, glaring with his arms crossed.

She was immediately on her feet, reaching for her tome to come up empty. Paling, her golden eyes searched around the bank for her satchel to end with a similar result.

'T-...this can't be... was it washed away by the river...?'

"Hmph. Such a shame, isn't it? And to think I was finally about to wreak vengeance with my own hands..." He spat bitterly. "Even Ashera now denies me."

Micaiah then realized there was no lance in sight with him, relief momentarily filling her; until several disconcerting thoughts came to her at once.

'Wait... my supplies were in my bag, as well! And Sothe and the others... oh, I hope they're alright...'

"General Jarod..." She began warily, "where are we."

He sneered. "Blazes if I know. Even if I did, you can be sure it wouldn't be anywhere near _you_."

But if that was the case...

Micaiah frowned. "Why didn't you just leave on your own?"

She didn't need to try and read Jarod's disgust and anger as he practically spat it out.

"Did the river waterlog your already useless brain? Try using it before you bother talking to me!" He stormed off into the woods, leaving the girl confused for a good moment before it finally clicked.

Her and Jarod were alone. Without knowing where they were or how far they were from their friends. Weaponless with no supplies and no visions of help...

If it weren't for saving Daein, Micaiah wasn't sure if the idea of drowning was one she could've refused.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Krekekeke...! Crack pairings, here I come~**

**(Or at least, it's going to be friendshippy... kinda... I think. Blah). **

**Wow do I have my work cut out.**

**At any rate, do let me know what you think! (First time writing Jarod, so I hope he wasn't OOC). **

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	2. Burn the Witch and Get Burned

**Man, I really should've posted this a long time ago. I've been so into Medallion's Spark, I completely forgot about this! Meh, crack pairing time!**

**And lemme give thanks to:**

**Valorous Roland**

**hannahbbug3**

**Maraya Prower **

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**2: Burn the Witch and Get Burned**

Something told Micaiah she shouldn't have followed the halberdier into the woods. Even if he was injured. In fact, every fibre of her body protested against it.

But what was she going to do by herself? Wander aimlessly and get herself killed? Then again, she might as well be doing that very thing right now...

The mage couldn't help but sigh. "...This is ridiculous."

"Cannot be any more ridiculous than your cult following, _Priestess_." Jarod snapped, letting his anger override the pain. "And I told you, quit following me!"

"And believe me _General,_ I wouldn't if I had a choice."

"On the contrary, you have the best alternative of them all; getting lost permanently so I don't have to bother grabbing a weapon to skewer you!"

'If you can find one that is.' Of course, Micaiah didn't voice this aloud as she held her tongue. Were all beorc males this difficult! (Then again, Sothe's persistence could give him a run for his money...)

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?"

He shot her a quick, but reproachful glare. In other words, 'no clue.'

A good few feet behind him, the girl wondered what she did to earn such an unusual punishment from the Goddess. "General Jarod... it is better to stay together rather than going off on our own in an unknown place. Surely you have more common sense than that."

"Ha! Is the great Priestess actually worrying for me?" He sneered. "How sweet... so much, I want to gag."

"Please don't flatter yourself. We may have been on opposite sides before, but right now, we share a common goal; Finding our way back to our friends." She replied calmly over the distant chirping of birds. "And though I don't protest to your... urges, I cannot guarantee it will end in your benefit."

Jarod felt his eye twitch in what he knew was angry indignation. Damn cheeky wench. Always has to have an answer to everything, doesn't she?

"If you have a better idea, _Maiden_," he jeered, purposefully emphasizing her embarrassing nickname, "then surely you have some miracle ready for us."

A miracle ready for _us_? Wasn't _he_ the one complaining about _her _following him around until now? Goddess, not only is this man self-centered, but a cowardly hypocrite to boot!

Yes, Daein, (and possibly Tellius itself), is surely better off without him. So why is she bothering? Micaiah sighed as she for once, cursed her exceptionally overpowering conscious.

She hastened her steps to keep up with his strides, stating as patiently as possible. "Rather than progressing like this, wouldn't it be sound for you to treat your wounds first?"

The halberdier stopped to eye the burn on his shoulder and arrow fletch in his arm. Blood was flowing slowly but steadily from the wounds; Jarod grudgingly knew she was onto something, but would rather let a sub-human claw him open than admit it aloud.

"Oh, yes. Treat the wounds of the enemy, make it harder to save your beloved country. I see the logic in this." He sneered, continuing to walk even as a faint wave of dizziness washed over him. "Just get lost, you bothersome fly!"

Ignoring him, Micaiah walked over, hand outstretched.

Hearing her approach on the grass, he turned around.

What was she...? Realizing the girl was eyeing his wounds, he put two and two together. Oh. No way. Not. A. Snowball's. Chance. In. Hell.

Stepping away in repulsion, he spat. "Get away from me!"

"General, I will only tell you once-"

"Damn Witch! You are _not_ doing... _that_ to me!" Gritting, he stepped back again while glaring hatefully with, (to Micaiah's surprise), a hint of fear.

"You lost a lot of blood already, and we have no medicines; there is no choice-"

"You just can't take a hint, can you? ! Take a hike!" Another step.

Eyes catching a small pothole just behind the man, the girl stopped in hopes of stilling him. "As I said, there is no choice! Unless you prefer to bleed to death! Now please listen-"

He scoffed, taking a step back to spite her. "And why should I-"

Now it was Jarod's turn to be interrupted, but for a completely different reason. Feeling his foot get caught in the hole, he lost his balance and fell back, hitting his head on a log. As he lost consciousness almost immediately, Micaiah sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

She follows him into foreign woods, weaponless with honest-to-goodness intention of a truce, for him to reject it and only accept it when he's not even conscious to do so.

"Ashera give me graces to endure this man." She muttered while walking over to sling his arm around her shoulder. The girl dragged his unconscious body across the forest floor at best, nearly toppling over from his weight more than a few times.

Good light above, he's heavy!

Once again, Micaiah wondered why she's bothering as she instinctively turned left. She had to admit however; Jarod presented a good point back then. She'll have to kill him in the long run anyway, and helping him is really hindering her. So wouldn't it be better if she did him in right now-?

Micaiah inwardly smacked herself. What was she thinking? ! In that case, she wouldn't be better than him! Mentally berating herself, she looked up to catch fading sunlight leaking through the trees.

This isn't good... without knowing where it is they are, who knows what would come out at night. She redoubled her efforts to find shelter, trekking through the thick greenery. After climbing over many large tree roots and logs, she sighed upon coming across more trees.

"There has to be shelter somewhere..." She murmured to herself when a familiar chirp broke through her thoughts. Hardly daring to believe it, Micaiah looked up to the treetops, seeing an orange bird descend onto her shoulder. "Yune!"

The bird chirped happily, nuzzling her face into Micaiah's neck until she saw Jarod slung on the girl's other shoulder. She chirped frantically, getting the girl to shake her head. "It's alright, he's unconscious. But we have no supplies, and I don't know where we are; are the others okay?"

She chirped again, this time in assurance.

"I see... wait, what? We're halfway down Daein's mountainside? !" Micaiah couldn't help but exclaim, paling. "To think the river washed us away that far... But I'm glad everyone's alright. Yune, when you get back to the others, can you tell them that I'm alright and we'll meet at the bottom?"

She nodded, taking off to gesture straight ahead of the light mage. "Go that way? Oh, thank you Yune! Don't worry, I'll be fine! See you at the bottom!"

The bird flew off into the distance, Micaiah watching until she completely disappeared from sight. Following her friend's guidance, she walked ahead and parted the thickets aside to come across a clearing.

It may not count much for shelter, but at least they had room to sleep. Laying Jarod onto the grassy floor, Micaiah bit her lower lip. To treat his wounds, she would have to take off his armor... and shirt...

Shaking her head, the girl forced herself to get to work, tentatively stripping him of his upper armor piece by piece. All was quiet in the woods, save for the buzzing of Summer's cicadas and the clanking of metal.

The awkward feeling intensified with every passing minute. And it made Micaiah feel as if she had ants in her stockings.

'This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, just inconceivable...' She repeated in a mantra as she grabbed both his arms and laid them over his head on the grass.

Her mantra only grew louder when she finally took off his shirt to heal his arm. She tried not to pay attention to Jarod's muscled upper body and abs, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks.

He certainly wasn't as buff as Nolan, but he was nicely lean and toned. She could see how he wielded his spears with such deadly efficiency...

Realizing she was staring, Micaiah nearly smacked herself. What is she doing? ! For crying out loud, it's not like she's never seen a shirtless man before!

...Well, to be correct, she has never seen her _nemesis_ shirtless before.

Face burning, Micaiah pretended she never came up with that last thought as she finished his arm to move onto his shoulder. Once it was healed, she collapsed on her back, in exhaustion beside him.

To her further dismay, the girl realized she didn't quite have the energy to roll over as she was forced to stare at Jarod's unconscious body.

That muscled, toned, shirtless and very much _male_ unconscious body. Which belonged to Daein's enemy. Whose unaware state left her free to stare as much as she wanted... unless she closed her eyes. They didn't obey.

God-_dammit._

She gave a frustrated groan, bringing the back of her arm over her eyes. She didn't need farsight to know how Jarod will react the next morning.

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**I don't know if I consider myself a funny person, but ehh... I tried. Hmm... did I make Jarod too wimpy? I dunno, I figured he'd be the kind of guy that would be more irritable but scared without a weapon on him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
